The present invention relates to an engine-driven electricity generation system and, more particularly, to an engine-driven electricity generation system that can selectively use diesel and LNG as fuel by recycling a diesel engine from a scrapped vehicle.
There is a need for a review of the ways of generating electricity due to an increase in cost for electricity generation and environmental regulations such as total CO2 emission control due to a continuous increase in oil price. Existing common facilities for thermal power generation or for power generation using renewable energy require a great amount of early investment cost or are difficult to be continuously and stably supplied with power. Accordingly, the government regulates enhancement of post management at facilities that consume a large amount of power so that self-power generators at the facilities can generate power for one hour for the peak time, but the costs for purchasing and operating the self-power generators are very high, and thus, use of the self-power generators have been decreased. Therefore, a concern about an engine-driven electricity generator that uses the engine of a scrapped vehicle as a power generator has been increased to reduce the costs for purchasing and operating a self-power generator. However, engine-driven electricity generators that have been developed up to now have been designed to use only one of diesel and LNG, so there has been a limit in selection of fuel.